Réactions Décevantes
by Gynnie
Summary: Sam doit se servir du télescope de son général pour une conférence à l'école militaire.


Béta : Marjorie

Saison : Fin de la 9.

Genre : Psychologie, romance, amitié

Spoiler : Aucun

Rating : T, passage sexuel et violences déconseillé au -12.

Pairing : Jack / Sam – Sam / Bareth

Résumé : Sam doit se servir du télescope de son général pour une conférence à l'école militaire.

Déclamer : La série et les personnages de Stargate SG1 ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir.

Note personnelle : J'ai commencé cette histoire courte en 2011 pour être exacte et je ne l'avait plus touché depuis. Alors j'espère que malgré tout, l'histoire va tourner rond, car les idées ont toujours été là. Je ne sais pas comment cette idée m'était venue, mais, je suis ravie de ce sur quoi elle débouche. La fin n'étant pas prévue comme ça dès le départ ^^

Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Carter...?

\- Colonel Carter, ici Malcolm Bareth.

\- Oh... Malcolm, comment allez vous ?

\- Je crois avoir une mine réjouie puisque je vous ai enfin au téléphone !

\- Vous ne saviez pas que je ne passe pas par le téléphone ?

\- A vrai dire... Non. Mais, je vois que votre réseau c'est rétabli puisque vous êtes au bout du fil.

\- Oui, le satellite à dû se déplacer.

\- _(rire)_ Comment allez-vous Samantha ?

\- Je vais bien, merci. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous, je voulais simplement avoir de vos nouvelles et vous invitez à dîner.

\- Malcolm... Vous savez que j'ai...

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez beaucoup de travail, je sais que vous êtes de repos pendant une semaine.

\- Vous savez que je ne suis pas seule...

\- Cela ne vous empêche pas de diner avec moi Samantha.

\- Non, bien sur, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de...

\- Disons ce soir à 20h00. Je passerais vous chercher. Bonne fin d'après midi.

Malcolm raccrocha.

\- Merci... Vous aussi. Répondit-elle après qu'il ait raccroché en étant toujours dans ses pensées.

Sam était actuellement chez Jack, après lui avoir demandé s'il pouvait l'héberger pour la nuit, afin qu'elle puisse terminer ses recherches pour la conférence qu'elle devait donner le lendemain à l'école militaire de Washington.

En effet, le général O'Neill avait une très belle terrasse en hauteur avec un télescope haute performance. C'était donc l'occasion de faire ses recherches et de profiter par la même, du général O'Neill. Le général Landry, lui, l'avait mise en congés afin qu'elle puisse se concentrer entièrement sur son projet. Sam était censée parler des planètes, de leurs effets, leur diamètre, etc... « Passionnant » aurait dit O'Neill. Sam sourit en pensant à ça. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Jack l'interpella :

\- Carter ? Demanda le militaire en entrant avec deux verres d'eau.

\- Mon général ? Répondit-elle en se retournant.

\- Votre verre d'eau est servi.

\- Je vous remercie...

\- Et vos recherches ça avance ?

\- Je viens de terminer celles d'aujourd'hui, il me reste celles de cette nuit. J'espère qu'il fera beau.

\- Il a fait beau toute la journée, pourquoi pas cette nuit ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous avez raison.

\- Que voulez-vous manger ce soir ?

\- Hum... C'est à dire que... Je ne mange pas ici.

\- Ah ! Vous voulez qu'on mange dehors ?

\- Euh... Non ! L'agent Bareth m'a invité à dîner. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix... Je n'ai pas...

\- Carter ! Carter. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.

\- Mais...

\- Non. Laissez, vous savez... J'ai l'habitude de manger seul.

Sam baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle aussi, elle aurait voulu manger avec son général, de plus, manger autre part et avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas une chose à faire lorsque l'on acceptait de nous héberger si gentiment. Elle aurait pu passer du temps avec son supérieur, mais non, il avait fallu que Bareth se mette au milieu !

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Jack regardait les Simpson, affalé sur son canapé, alors que Sam faisait un peu de ménage pour se faire pardonner. Jack n'avait pas du tout imaginé ces deux jours comme ça. Il aurait pensé qu'ils auraient discuté, elle continuant de diriger l'équipe SG1 et lui étant à Washington, ce n'était pas facile de garder de bonnes relations avec ses amis ; il aurait pensé qu'ils auraient fait une partie d'échec ou autre. Il était même allé jusqu'à penser qu'ils auraient été seuls tous les deux, ensemble et pas un à l'extérieur, l'autre à l'intérieur. Remarque, il aurait très bien pu aller la rejoindre, mais ça aurai rimé à quoi ? Elle devait se concentrer, et il l'aurait plus dérangé qu'autre chose. De plus, elle ne mangeait même pas avec lui ! Et bien tant pis, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, Bareth avait su conquérir le cœur de son major, alors que lui, tout le séparait d'elle. La distance, l'élégance, la raison, les passions. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Peut-être seuls les liens du cœur restaient encore unis, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à casser. Cette foutue loi qui l'avait séparé d'elle pendant si longtemps. Jack but une gorgée de bière tandis que Sam descendait des escaliers. Ce qu'elle vit la mit bien triste, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle prit son sac à main et sortit de la maison, laissant Jack derrière elle. Elle grimpa dans sa décapotable rouge et démarra lentement à regret de quitter cette « chaleureuse » maison.

Arrivée chez elle, il lui restait deux heures pour se préparer convenablement avant l'arrivée de Malcolm. Elle monta dans la salle de bain et pris une douche, elle se lava deux fois les cheveux, se rasa les jambes puis se savonna de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se sécha et fila dans sa chambre avec une serviette autour de son corps. Elle ouvrit son armoire et choisit une robe noire et fine qui lui moulait le corps et partait en voiles au niveau des cuisses. Les manches étaient longues et évasées à partir des poignets. Elle se baissa pour récupérer ses escarpin noirs et les enfila. Puis, elle retourna à la salle de bain et se coiffa. Lorsque sa raie fut mise de côté, elle glissa une barrette sur le côté droit et se mit de la laque afin de ne pas être décoiffée. Sam appliqua du crayon noir sur ses yeux, fit courir le pinceau de son eye-liner sur ses paupières et finit par brosser ses cils avec du mascara. Elle appliqua un peu de gloss rose clair sur ses lèvres et se parfuma sur les poignets et le cou. Elle redescendit dans sa cuisine et se remit au travail en attendant son prétendant.

De son côté, Jack enfilait bières sur bières, c'était bien mieux d'attendre la femme de ses rêves en oubliant plutôt qu'en ruminant. Elle lui avait si gentiment demandé l'hébergement pour la nuit, et il avait était si content qu'elle ait pensé à lui qu'il n'avait pu refuser. Il s'était dit qu'il passerai du temps avec elle, mais finalement, il voyait bien qu'il ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça... Elle était partie, et il l'avait laissé partir sans même chercher à la retenir. La déception étant trop grande. Remarque, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle dit qu'une heure avant ?! Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ? Il ne l'aurait pas mordu !

Jack fini sa bouteille et en ouvrit une autre, neuf bouteilles, neuf bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol. Il lui en restait encore 15 à boire. Ces fameux packs, avec 24 bouteilles de bière dedans, étaient réellement bien, ça évitait de devoir se lever constamment pour aller ouvrir un pack. Malgré qu'il soit habitué à boire des bières et toute sorte d'alcool, il ressentait les effets : Sa vue se brouillait, sa respiration devenait rêche, son cœur s'emballait, et sa tête bourdonnait. Il avait bien sur prévu le coup, sur la table du salon, il avait sorti le whisky, la vodka, le martini, et le get. Il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de l'eau de vie qu'il avait laissé dans le buffet où était rangée ses bouteilles restantes d'alcool. Déjà, s'il devait tout boire, il faudrait qu'il survive à tout cet alcool. Ce qui n'était pas sûr. Mais était-ce vraiment la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple soirée ? Oh, tant pis, de toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. C'est donc toutes les 10 minutes qu'il changeait de bière. Les bouteilles devenant vides de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'il se baissa pour prendre une autre bouteille de bière, il chercha et tata avec sa main, mais il ne réussit qu'à toucher le carton. Il poussa un grognement et balança le pack de bière à travers la maison. Quelques bouteilles roulèrent et déversèrent le fond du culot. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, mais la soif et l'oubli revinrent bien vite. Il regarda le whisky d'un mauvais œil, il tendit la main vers la boisson, la rata plusieurs fois, mais finit par l'attraper. Il dévissa le bouchon et le jeta dans la pièce. Sa première gorgée fut pour lui un chaud réconfort. Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge, mais il adorait ça, quel plaisir de se sentir réchauffé, quel plaisir de pouvoir rêver, de se sentir comme sur un nuage. C'était comme de la lave qui se répandait dans tout son corps, la gorge, l'œsophage, l'estomac, l'intestin et son ventre. Quelle sensation de bonheur !

* * *

Après le retentissement de la sonnette, Sam se leva rapidement de sa chaise, rassembla tous ses documents et les entreposa au centre de la table. Elle prit son sac à main et ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonsoir Samantha.

\- Malcolm.

\- Vous êtes ravissante. Lui dit-il en lui baisant la main après qu'elle ait refermée la porte.

Sam sourit gênée, en effet, Malcolm la regardait de haut en bas avec des yeux admirateurs. Sam n'aimait pas être l'objet de regards appuyés. Son corps n'était pourtant pas exposé. Il n'y avait rien à admirer, peut-être son faible décolleté en V, mais elle ne s'était pas penchée en avant. Il n'y avait donc rien à détailler chez elle. Seulement, Sam n'était pas un homme, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle finit finalement par sourire en pensant au pourquoi de la chose... Il était vrai que les hommes avaient deux cerveaux, dont celui du sexe qui fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Son sourire s'élargit et elle dit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Il sourit et en mettant sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme, il l'accompagna jusqu'à son 4X4.

\- Dîtes moi Samantha, quels sont vos goûts gastronomiques ?

\- Mes goûts gastronomiques ?!

\- Oui.

\- Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de question.

\- Et bien, vous préférez la cuisine italienne, française, espagnole, chinoise... ?

\- D'accord, euh... j'aime un peu tout. J'aime particulièrement les cuisines françaises et italiennes.

\- Je vois.

\- Et vous ? Demanda la jeune femme en se décontractant un peu.

\- J'aime beaucoup les cuisines italiennes et françaises. Italienne pour le romantisme, vous savez... ses fameuses spaghettis. Et la cuisine française pour son goût remarquable.

\- Vous êtes un grand gourmand à ce que j'entends.

\- Oh oui ! Et en matière de musique ? Demanda-t-il en allumant sa radio.

\- Je n'écoute pas beaucoup la radio vous savez...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, du peu que vous connaissez, dîtes moi ce qui vous plaît.

\- J'aime beaucoup les années 80, 90 et l'électronique.

\- L'électronique ?!

\- Oui.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas aimant le genre électronique.

\- Comme quoi, tout le monde est différent. Et puis, cela me rassure que vous ne connaissiez pas tout de moi.

\- Vous avez entièrement raison. Mais vos deux goûts son complétement différents ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'apprends très vite.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné ! Il est vrai que les deux styles sont différents, mais vous pouvez bien admettre que les années 90 se rapprochent un peu du genre Electro / Dance Floor.

\- Oui, je ne vous le cache pas. Vous me faites rire.

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Votre façon de parler.

\- D'accord, hum... Heureuse de l'apprendre. Répondit-elle en un sourire.

\- Personne ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

\- Non.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant français. Malcolm stoppa sa voiture et descendit rapidement afin d'aller ouvrir la porte à sa passagère. Il la prit par la main jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Lorsqu'ils furent installés l'un en face de l'autre, le serveur se présenta en amenant deux verres de Châteauneuf du Pape (vin) et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient un apéritif. Lorsque le serveur fut parti avec la commande, Sam ne put résister plus longtemps et elle demanda :

\- Depuis quand aviez vous prévu votre coup ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Sam.

\- Et bien... Depuis quand aviez vous cette idée dans la tête ? M'emmenez dîner comme ça, j'imagine que ça n'est pas venu tout seul d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que votre cerveau tourne à vitesse grand V ? Pour tout vous dire, cela fait un moment que j'y pensais. Un collègue m'a informé que vous étiez en vacances pour quelques jours, j'en ai donc profité.

\- Vous m'avez surtout forcé la main !

\- Vous m'auriez dit non de toute façon !

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce soir j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu !

\- Puis-je vous demander ce que c'était ?

\- Je passe le week-end chez un ami car il a des outils derniers cris et que grâce à ces performances techniques, je pourrais faire mes recherches pour ma conférence.

\- Oh... Je vois. J'espère que ça ne l'a pas trop dérangé que vous veniez avec moi...

\- … Si un peu. Mais de toute façon, je crois qu'il est trop tard.

Les deux amis mangèrent leurs plats et 3h plus tard, ils sortaient du restaurant le ventre bien plein suite à la tartiflette qu'ils s'étaient commandés. De plus, ils avaient eu le droit à un fondant au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise et une noisette de chantilly.

Malcolm ouvrit la porte à Sam et l'aida à monter dans le 4X4.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie Samantha.

\- Moi de même !

\- Alors, je vous ramène chez vous ou chez votre ami ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Vous m'avez l'air fatiguée... Je me trompe ?

\- Oui... Je suis juste bien gonflée pour la soirée avec tout ce que j'ai mangé !

Malcolm et Sam éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous venez de goûter à un restaurant français !

\- Oui. Je crois que je m'en souviendrais.

Sam sourit et regarda le paysage par sa fenêtre. Qu'allait dire Jack ? Elle arriverait bientôt mais, c'était bien trop tard pour lui. Il avait dû passer la soirée seul à ruminer tel qu'elle le connaissait. Et elle, elle s'était amusée durant toute l'absence qu'elle avait causé à son colonel. Elle allait se sentir coupable pendant pas mal de temps, surtout si Jack continuait à rester devant sa télé.

Jack avait finalement fini sa bouteille de whisky ainsi que celle de Ricard. A l'heure actuelle, il était allongé sur son canapé, pour ça, il n'avait pas bougé. Sa bouche était ouverte, il n'arrivait même plus à avaler l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait, à tel point que le liquide coulait le long de sa mâchoire pour descendre sur le côté de son menton et enfin tomber gouttes par gouttes sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés, la personne qui l'aurait vu aurait dit qu'il était en train de rêver à quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup. Voir de fantasmer. Son bras pendait en travers du canapé avec entre ses doigts, une petite bouteille d'eau de vie. En effet, monsieur Jack O'Neill, voulant changer d'alcool et aller plus vite dans sa tentative de perte de mémoire ou de souvenir, c'était levé afin d'aller chercher quelque chose de plus fort. Plongé dans un espèce de coma, il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait plus de regard, plus d'écoute. Il aurait pu se faire cambrioler, il n'aurait pas bronché.

Après que Bareth l'ait ramené chez elle, elle prit ses affaires et partit directement chez son général. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle risquait de rater certaines constellations, et ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, ayant sa conférence le jour même. Oui, il était plus de minuit passé, et donc maintenant dimanche.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle gara sa voiture derrière celle de Jack et sortit le plus rapidement possible. Elle toqua à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Doucement, elle baissa la poignée et poussa la porte. La lumière était allumée dans quasiment toutes les pièces, l'odeur était... Alcoolisée ? Oui, alcoolisée était le meilleur des mots. Le silence était maître dans le petit chalet, une télé en fond sonore aurait pu la surprendre ou des ronflements éloignés, mais, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sam posa son sac et ses clefs dans l'entrée et avança rapidement vers le salon. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua profondément. Pourquoi c'était-il mit dans un tel état ?! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé ? Elle se doutait bien de la raison du pourquoi, c'était un homme et les hommes étaient souvent trop fiers pour affronter leurs propres faiblesses.

Jack était allongé sur le canapé, une jambe par terre, l'autre sur l'accoudoir. Il avait un bras sur son torse tandis que l'autre était rigide en l'air, mi appuyé sur le siège du canapé, tenant une bouteille à bout de bras. Sam se précipita vers lui pour prendre la bouteille et la mettre sur la table du salon. Par mégarde, elle marcha sur un bout de verre et glissa à plat ventre sur le sol. Sam gémit en se relevant, elle s'était planté un morceau de verre dans le muscle du bras. Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. En colère, elle enleva son manteau et le jeta sur le fauteuil derrière elle. Elle s'assit à côté de Jack et essaya de le réveiller.

\- Mon général !

Pas de réponses, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait un coma éthylique. Avec tout ce qu'il avait dû ingurgiter, c'était plus que probable.

\- Mon général, ça suffit, réveillez vous ! Cria Sam.

\- Doucement... Chuchota-il.

\- Doucement ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Avez vous vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ?!

\- Hum... Je suis aussi beau qu'un... Clachalot ? Chacalot ?

\- Vous êtes un imbécile !

\- Carter... Je... Je ne vous... Permets pas.

Sam se leva d'un bond et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres en entrebâillant les volets.

\- Je... Carter...

Sam se retourna et vit Jack vraiment pâle.

\- Mon général, ça ne va pas ?

Jack se mit la main sur la bouche et voulu se lever. Sa tête tourna plus qu'elle ne regarda droit, Jack s'écroula sur les bouteilles de verres. Certaines craquèrent sous la violence du choc.

\- Mon général ! Lança Sam en se précipitant vers lui.

Jack essaya de s'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la petite table, mais il s'écroula à nouveau en poussant un juron de douleur.

\- Ne bougez plus !

Sam prit son général par les côtés de son corps, puis elle glissa sa tête sous son bras gauche et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, alors que de la main droite, elle maintenait son corps collé au sien.

\- Doucement, je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous. Il faut que j'arrive à vous stabiliser.

Jack acquiesça et s'appuya sur le canapé alors qu'il gardait toujours la bouche fermée. Les deux militaires firent le tour du canapé. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches qui menaient dans le corridor alors que Jack s'appuyait contre le mur. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain et Jack se laissa tomber à genoux prêt de la cuvette. La moitié de ce qu'il avait ingurgité ressortait. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'escaliers dans cette maison, Sam ne savait pas si elle aurait eu la force de porter le général O'Neill jusqu'en haut. Quand Jack eut fini, il se laissa tomber sur le côté des toilettes alors que des restes de vomissures restaient sur les coins de ses lèvres. Sam chercha un gant dans les placards et lorsqu'elle en trouva un, elle le mouilla sous de l'eau très froide. Elle essuya la bouche de Jack. Elle enleva ensuite le tee-shirt de l'homme, son pantalon, et ses chaussettes.

\- Oh ! Bougez vous un peu ! Je ne vais pas tout faire à votre place ! Vous avez voulu boire alors assumez. Gronda Sam.

\- Ouai... Répondit vaguement Jack.

Sam souffla un bon coup pour ne pas s'énerver devant la réaction de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle était déjà bien remontée contre lui. Elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, c'était elle qui l'avait laissé seul. Jack appuya sa tête contre le mur et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux, cependant, il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Vous êtes jolie Carter.

\- L'heure n'est pas aux compliments mon général.

Jack sourit comme un imbécile alors que ses yeux descendirent le long de la personne en face de lui et la dévisagèrent. D'un coup de pied placé derrière le mollet de Sam, il l'a fit tomber et la réceptionna sur ses cuisses, dos au WC.

\- Mon général ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Oh allez ! Détendez vous !

\- Vous puez l'alcool ! Dit Sam en se relevant et le tirant par le bras en tirant la chasse. C'est l'heure de dormir !

\- Vui maman !

Sam vociféra des mots incompréhensibles et tira son général vers sa chambre. Elle défit les draps et lui dit de s'installer alors qu'elle alla fermer les volets. Quand il fut couché, Sam alla lui monter la couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Elle se retourna prête à partir quand une poigne ferme entoura son poignet.

\- Mon général, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Un bisou.

\- Quoi ?! Lâchez moi ! Dormez ! S'écria Sam indignée.

\- Non. Dit Jack en resserrant sa poigne sur le bras de Sam. Je veux un bisou.

\- Arrêtez vos bêtises et lâchez moi !

\- Je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu mon bisou.

Sam, pour se débarrasser plus rapidement de cet homme qui monopolisait ses étoiles, se pencha et lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

\- Coooool ! Lâcha le général O'Neill.

Sam lui tira la langue en secouant la tête et sortit de sa chambre. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, se démaquilla, défit ses escarpins, se déshabilla et remplaça toute sa tenu par un jogging en coton gris et un débardeur blanc. Elle enfila une paire de soquettes et sortit après s'être brossé les dents. Elle retourna vers le salon ou traînait encore les restes de la soirée du général O'Neill. Elle chercha donc une caisse dans le chalet pour pouvoir y mettre les bouteilles vides.

\- Eau de vie, 56%... Et tu n'as pas fait de coma avec ça ? Impressionnant, sachant que tu as vidé la bouteille. Se dit Sam pour elle même.

Un quart d'heure après, alors qu'elle avait rempli deux caisses, elle les prit une par une et les chargea dans le conteneur vert pour les verres. Elle rentra, prit un balai et une pelle et balaya tous les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol. Elle mit le tout à la poubelle et prit un balai, une serpillière, et un sceau qu'elle rempli de produit ménager. Elle nettoya l'espace salon et monta ensuite dans la salle de bain pour passer un coup et par terre et sur les WC. Sa tâche terminée, elle ramena ses éléments à leur place, elle retourna dans la chambre d'O'Neill afin de voir s'il dormait. Ce qui était le cas. Elle alla alors dans la salle de bain pour trouver la trousse de secours ou la pharmacie de la maison. Quand elle trouva une trousse en plastique rouge contenant des pansements et du désinfectant, elle retourna dans la chambre ou dormait bien correctement son général. Elle souleva la couverture après s'être accroupie auprès du lit. Il y avait de nombreuses plaies sur son abdomen et sur ses bras, elle entreprit donc de nettoyer tout cela et de panser celles qui étaient plutôt moches. Une bonne demie heure après, alors que cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'elle était rentrée, elle prit la veste polaire de son cher et tendre général qui était posée sur une chaise. Elle l'enfila et la ferma pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle ferma tous les volets, mais laissa les fenêtres ouvertes afin de faire rentrer l'air. Elle se rappela avoir vu une bombe désodorisante aux toilettes, elle en profita donc pour aller la chercher et désodoriser la pièce avec un parfum frais de menthe. Après avoir remit l'objet à sa place, elle prit ses dossiers et ses notes dans son sac et alla s'installer sur le toit de la maison du général. Elle régla le télescope et admira les étoiles à sa guise.

Après avoir dormit 4h, Sam se leva et enfila son uniforme d'apparat. Elle se coiffa, se maquilla et prit son dossier. Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être laisser un mot à Jack.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la table de la cuisine, après lui avoir laissé quelques tartines grillées dans la corbeille à pain, elle prit une des serviettes ainsi qu'un stylo qu'elle avait dans son sac et écrit :

« _Mon général, je suis à ma conférence, si vous avez un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, bien qu'il n'est pas sûr que je vous réponde. J'ai soigné vos blessures, nettoyé votre salle de bain ainsi que votre salle à manger. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. Vous avez sur la table des tartines grillées, dans la cafetière du café, et à côté, des dolipranes. Attention à n'en prendre qu'un toutes les 4h._

 _A bientôt._

 _Sam_ ».

Sur ces derniers mots, Sam prit son sac de voyage, ses dossiers et posa tout dans sa voiture. Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et démarra en trombe pour trouver une place de parking à l'école militaire.

Et voilà de nouveau qu'elle allait devoir mettre son masque sur son visage, ne rien laisser paraître, enfermer sa tristesse, exposer quelque chose de concret, sans que les scientifiques et militaires ne se doutent de quoi que se soit. Elle s'avança sur le parking, traversa la grande cours et arriva au point d'accueil de l'école. Après s'être identifiée et avoir posé un pins de l'école militaire sur sa poitrine, elle s'avança vers la salle de conférence en suivant les panneaux affichés à cet effet. Pénétrant dans la grande salle, elle constata que beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs étaient présents. De même, il y avait ici de grandes têtes qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir. Lentement, elle descendit les escaliers menant à l'estrade en saluant d'un salut les généraux, d'une poignée de main les scientifiques qu'elle reconnaissait ou bien d'un hochement de tête les jeunes officiers et élèves en admiration devant son travail. Arrivée sur l'estrade, elle posa ses dossiers sur le pupitre et attendit de commencer la conférence.

* * *

De son côté, Jack se réveilla très difficilement aux alentours de midi. Un mal de crane le prit instantanément. Une main vint directement se déplacer sur son front espérant peut-être soulager la douleur. Il se frotta les yeux, sans pour autant faire disparaître ce marteau douloureux. Essayant une première fois de se relever, il se ravisa sentant la terre tourner autour de lui. Lentement, il se tourna sur le côté. Il faisait noir. Carter ne devait pas être levée. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir laissé les volets ouverts hier soir. Elle avait dû rentrer et tout fermer. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil alors que cela lui fit écarquiller les yeux de terreur. 12H40 ! C'était impossible ! Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait plus dormit aussi longtemps. Que c'était-il donc passé dans cette maison ? Et pourquoi Carter n'était pas levée ?! Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il commençait doucement à voir de merveilleux souvenirs de la veille, quelques images se bousculaient ici et là, lui rappelant avoir vaguement but à en perdre la tête, voir la mémoire. Il se souvenait avoir été malade, et une Carter sur ses genoux... De quoi parlait-il ?! C'était impossible ! Plus jamais boire autant ! Mais c'était encore une promesse foutue en l'air. Il se connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il continuerait de boire, d'autant que c'était son seul remède contre le fait d'être seul et surtout amoureux d'une femme qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir dans sa vie. Ah oui ! Il se souvenait, elle l'avait sciemment laissé seul pour aller manger avec cet abrutit de flic du NID. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?! Il s'était retrouvé seul ! Comme d'habitude ! Il avait pensé que cette fois, se serait différent. Cette fois, il aurait une chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, elle avait encore une vie à faire. Après 10 ans, on ne pouvait pas aimer éternellement une personne plus vieille que soi, ou inapte à assouvir des volontés propres à celles des femmes. Essayant de se masser les tempes, espérant secrètement voir s'envoler son mal de tête, il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, ne désirant pas s'aveugler. Un seul regard lui permit de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les affaires de Sam avaient disparu, sa brosse à dent, son parfum, son gel douche, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle ne dormait plus. Elle était tout simplement partie. Il avait tout gagné ! Se regardant dans le miroir, il constata qu'il faisait peur, il se faisait peur à lui même. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, espérant faire partir ce mal de crane. Mais rien n'y fit. Il se passa un coup de peigne et voulu enfiler les habits qui se trouvaient sur le porte manteau de la porte. A peine le tee-shirt prit en main qu'il le jeta loin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ça. C'était taché d'alcool et ça puait à deux mètres ! Il prit donc ces affaires de la veille et les mit dans sa panière de linges salles. Choisissant finalement de retourner dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller décemment, il ouvrit ses volets et laissa le soleil le réchauffer tout en fermant les yeux. Laissant la chaleur des rayons apaiser cette souffrance intérieure et extérieure. Elle lui manquait déjà, il y était pourtant tellement habitué. Il l'avait laissé filer. Il ne faisait que ça de toute façon, laisser filer les dames. Réchauffé en partie par les rayons doux du soleil, il se recula et se dirigea vers son armoire. Un jean, un débardeur et une chemise suffirait amplement pour passer la journée à ne rien faire. Méditer sur sa vie, assis dehors, un verre d'eau à la main... Génial ! Il n'avait plus de bière et même avec toute la force qu'il aurait voulu mettre à boire, il n'aurait pas pu à cause de son mal de tête prenant. Il regarda son corps en s'habillant, des cicatrices ici et là, probablement des restes de la veille. Elles avaient été désinfectées. Il faudrait qu'il lui téléphone en plus pour la remercier... Il se languissait ! Ironiquement parlant, devait-il aussi s'attendre à des réprimandes sur son comportement ? Probablement. Il descendit dans son salon, pensant qu'il aurait à tout nettoyer aujourd'hui, après le carnage de la veille. Il fut surprit de constater que tout était propre et que malgré le froid ambiant dans la pièce, dû probablement aux fenêtres ouvertes, il n'y avait pas une seule odeur d'alcool. Il ouvrit les volets, afin de laisser rentrer le soleil dans sa maison si sombre. Certes, sa tête le faisait souffrir, mais le soleil l'apaisait. Comme passant une crème sur son corps douloureux. Apaisant ses souffrances, les brûlants sur son passage, réchauffant son cœur glacé depuis la veille. Comment une femme pouvait arriver à le mettre dans cet état ? Sa plus grosse faiblesse ? Les femmes. Non, ce n'était même pas vrai. Sa plus grosse faiblesse ? Samantha Carter. Il se retourna vers sa cuisine et vit que le petit déjeuner l'attendait. Elle avait dû le lui préparer avant de partir ce matin. Mais oui ! Il avait complètement zappé ! Elle avait sa conférence aujourd'hui ! Mais quel abrutit ! Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose aussi importante ?! Mais de quoi s'insurgeait-il ? Elle s'en foutait de toute manière qu'il soit présent ou non. Alors oui, il penserait à elle, une fois de plus, mais se serait bien là, tout ce qu'il ferait. Hors de question qu'il se rende dans cette base militaire pour encourager une femme qui se foutait particulièrement de lui. Il trouva son mot, le lut et le jeta à la poubelle. Ouai, elle avait tout rangé, et alors ?! Elle pensait peut-être qu'il allait la pardonner aussi facilement ? Il prit machinalement un doliprane et le verre d'eau et avala le contenu. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi. Il s'en foutait ! Qu'il fasse de l'hypoglycémie, il s'en foutait, il mourrait peut-être plus vite. Quelle horreur ! Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Heureusement qu'il avait une semaine de vacances, parce que s'il avait été dans cet état pour aller au boulot, ses collègues de travail auraient bien rit et ils lui auraient taillé une excellente réputation d'ivrogne. Raaah ! Et tout ça à cause d'une femme ! Exténué, il sortit dans son jardin, derrière son chalet, et s'installa au bord de son ponton. Il n'aimait pas se laisser aller à la bronzette, mais autant aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et se faire dorloter par le soleil le poussait dans un cocon difficilement refusable.

Son téléphone sonnait. C'est bien... Il laissa sonner toute la sonnerie sans pour autant aller décrocher. Il savait que si la personne voulait vraiment le joindre, elle lui laisserait un message. Le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il n'était pas là, il était en vacances. Qu'on le laisse tranquille un peu ! Une troisième fois le téléphone sonna puis la sonnerie coupa brutalement. Probablement que la personne en avait eu marre et avait perdu patience au bout du fil. Tiens ! Voilà que c'était le fixe maintenant. Pouvaient pas laisser tomber ces abrutis ? Sa tête le faisait assez souffrir comme ça ! Une voix le sortit pourtant de sa léthargie.

 _\- « Mon Général, ici Carter, je m'inquiétais juste pour vous, et de ne pas vous entendre me fait penser que j'ai raison. Je passerais ce soir afin de m'assurer que tout va bien pour vous. A plus tard. »_

\- Manquait plus que ça... Grogna la militaire.

Jack repartit à sa séance UV tandis que Sam raccrochait, probablement blessée de ne pas avoir eu de réponses. Jack s'endormit une heure plus tard à force de cogiter et de réfléchir à sa situation.

Il n'entendit pas quelqu'un frapper à la porte, ni même enfoncer les clefs dans la porte ou bien encore le bruit de talons qui claquent sur le sol. Il n'entendit pas non plus le bruit de l'eau que l'on fait couler. Il ne sentit pas le regard qui le regardait, le dévisageait, voir même le couvait plus qu'il n'était autorisé de le faire.

Il était maintenant 17h, et le soleil commençait à redescendre. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller sous le froid oppressant. La jeune femme, inquiète pour son supérieur avait abrégé au maximum sa conférence en laissant des documents à la photocopieuse de l'école militaire. Ainsi, ceux qui souhaitaient plus de détails pourraient se servir de ces notes. Elle avait prit sa voiture, et une fois de plus, avait dû se faire flasher quelques fois. Bareth saurait réparer ça.

* * *

Arrivée chez son général, elle avait coupé le moteur et courut à la porte de la maison. Elle avait toqué également, mais n'ayant pas eu de réponse, elle s'était permise d'insérer la clef dans la serrure comme elle l'avait fait ce matin pour sortir. Elle était rentrée, avait posé son sac dans l'entrée et était allée au salon. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, mais en tournant seulement la tête vers l'arrière, elle l'avait aperçu, allongé de tout son long sur le ponton en bois. Profitant des derniers brins de soleil. Elle avait alors mit de l'eau à chauffer afin de faire cuir des pâtes, elle les avait trouvé dans son placard. S'étant enfuie en quelques sortes hier à cause du dîner de Bareth, la voilà qui essayait maintenant de rattraper son erreur. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable du mal être de Jack. Elle n'était pas très bonne cuisinière, mais elle imaginait qu'un gratin de pâtes devrait être suffisant. Elle s'adossa contre la porte vitrée et l'observa longuement, laissant ses yeux se divertir sur ce corps de dieu. Ses muscles étaient visibles et le fait d'être général n'avait rien changé chez lui. Certes, un petit ventre était présent, cependant, il était toujours aussi séduisant. Surtout lorsqu'il oubliait de mettre une ceinture sur son jean et qu'il s'arrêtait juste au niveau ou il fallait. Avant que l'on ne puisse voir quoi que se soit, laissant place à une imagination débordante, mais centrée sur un seul point : son anatomie. Sam avala sa salive, soudain très mal à l'aise. Ayant soudainement envie de le toucher, elle retourna dans la salle de bain et prit une crème hydratante. A défaut de trouver de l'huile à masser. Elle revint vers le salon en se mordant la lèvre. Allait-t-elle vraiment avoir le courage de faire ça ? Elle enleva ses talons sur la marche de la fenêtre. Elle s'avança telle une chatte, discrète, attentionnée au moindre mouvement, farouche. Elle se mit à califourchon au dessus du torse de son supérieur. Il avait prit quelques coups de soleil, la crème ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Sa chemise et son débardeur étaient sous sa tête, signe qu'il se sentait plutôt bien. Sam se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, réagissant déjà à la vue qui s'exposait à elle. Elle avait quelques minutes avant que l'eau ne commence à bouillir. Elle ouvrit le tube de crème et s'en passa sur les mains. Elle posa dans un élan de courage ses deux mains sur le torse du général O'Neill, se demandant alors comment elle n'était pas encore consignée en cours martiale. Un grognement se fit entendre, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pensant certainement qu'il était dans un rêve. La jeune femme glissa prudemment ses mains sur sa peau, fermant les yeux, sous la sensation ressentie. C'était ses mains, sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis 10 ans déjà. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elle dessinait maintenant des dessins sans aucun sens sur sa peau brunie. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, deux yeux bruns s'ouvrirent instantanément, l'illusion étant trop réelle. Il dévisagea la personne au dessus de lui, en train de le masser. N'en croyant pas ses yeux. Était-elle en train de profiter de son corps pendant qu'il dormait ? A l'évidence non, puisqu'il avait toujours son pantalon sur lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-elle là ? Qu'elle heure était-il ? Et... Pourquoi bon dieu était-elle sur lui en train de le masser ?! Pas que ça le gênait, mais tout de même, il aurait bien aimé savoir. D'autant que ce qu'elle faisait ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir correctement. Il était envahi par une vague de désir, alors que ses yeux étaient maintenant plus noirs que bruns. Jack saisit ses poignets, s'empêchant de la toucher ailleurs alors qu'elle ouvrait instantanément ses yeux. Gênée, elle détourna rapidement le regard. Il allait la virer, c'était sûr, maintenant elle n'avait plus de doutes, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait même foudroyée du regard. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la voix cassante du général se fit entendre :

\- Peut-être qu'il est temps de m'expliquer certaines choses... Vous ne pensez pas Carter ? Comme par exemple, ce que vous faites à cheval sur moi avec vos mains sur mon torse ?! S'écria le vieux général.

\- Je suis désolée mon général. Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes désolée ?! Et bien moi aussi si vous voulez savoir ! Moi aussi je suis désolé de devoir vous mettre à la porte de chez moi, mais également à la porte de l'armée pour attouchements sexuels sur un officier supérieur ! Continua Jack.

La jeune femme ne put empêcher ses larmes de dévaler ses joues. Il y allait fort, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y prendrait autant de cœur, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé, mais tout de même. Était-ce nécessaire de faire autant de mal ? Oui, selon Jack O'Neill, c'était normal, et encore, il y allait mollo.

\- Levez vous ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Je vous en prie Jack. Souffla Sam.

\- Jack ? Parce que maintenant vous m'appelez Jack ?

\- Mon général, laissez moi m'expliquer...

\- Il n'y a aucune raison à vous laissez vous expliquer Carter ! Hier vous me dîtes que vous ne mangez pas avec moi, parce que vous allez à un rendez-vous galant, puis vous revenez me narguer chez moi en vous servant de mon télescope et vous nettoyez tout pour vous faire pardonner, vous enlevez vos affaires de chez moi et vous arrivez le soir même, prête à remettre le couvert ?! Non mais attendez ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais croire un seul des traitres mots qui vont sortir de votre bouche ?! Coupa-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée mon général pour hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'accepter. Il m'a raccroché au nez avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit...

\- Je me fous bien qu'il vous ai raccroché au nez ! Le fait est que si vous ne vouliez pas y aller ! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous y présenter ! Cracha O'Neill en colère.

Il poussa la jeune femme sur le côté et remit son débardeur sur son corps alors que Sam essayait de se remettre debout péniblement à cause de sa jupe serrée.

\- Vous prenez vos affaires et vous sortez de chez moi !

\- Mon général, attendez... Vous ne pensez pas que vous y allez un peu fort... ?

\- Moi j'y vais un peu fort ?! Je suis en train de dormir dans mon jardin et je me réveille avec une femme à califourchon sur moi en train de me masser ! D'autant plus qu'elle prend un malin plaisir elle, pendant que moi je dors ! Qui est-ce qui y va un peu fort entre vous et moi Carter ?! Cria Jack.

\- Voilà donc le fond du problème ! Vous ne supportez pas que je prenne soin de vous sans que vous le sachiez ! Vous ne supportez pas que je profite de ce que j'aime pendant que vous vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Je ne me serais jamais permis de faire une chose pareille Carter ! Siffla O'Neill.

Samantha baissa les yeux sachant qu'il avait juste. Lui ne se serait jamais permit de profiter de son corps pendant qu'elle dormait. Il l'aurait simplement détaillé du regard, quitte à en souffrir et devoir prendre une douche froide ensuite.

\- Je suis désolée mon général. Vous avez raison. Mais si j'ai fait ça...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça Carter ! Je ne veux même plus entendre parler de vous ! Coupa-t-il sous la colère.

Sam devint blanche sous ses paroles. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Au final, elle avait seulement souhaité lui faire une surprise au moment où il se réveillerait. Elle n'était pas certaine que son idée serait prise positivement, mais elle avait au moins essayé. Bien maintenant, voilà qu'elle en faisait les frais !

\- Prenez vos affaires et sortez de chez moi ! Reprit O'Neill d'un ton plus calme.

Un coup d'œil derrière son épaule lui fit comprendre que l'eau dans la marmite bouillait et qu'il était temps d'ajouter les pâtes. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et pensant qu'elle allait s'en allez, il la laissa faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit verser les pâtes dans la marmite qu'il s'approcha d'elle et lui arracha le paquet des mains en la repoussant loin de la cuisinière.

\- Il me semble vous avoir demandé quelque chose... Siffla-t-il d'un regard mauvais.

\- Je vous en prie mon général, laissez moi m'expliquer... Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous comprenez ça ? S'il n'est pas capable de vous combler, je ne le ferait pas pour lui ! Hurla Jack alors que les murs auraient pu en trembler.

\- Mais... Je n'ai jamais... Tenta d'avancer Sam.

\- Je. Ne. Veut. Pas. Savoir ! Est-ce si dur de l'incruster dans votre petite tête de scientifique ? Ou faut-il encore que je fasse des dessins ? Coupa Jack.

Blessée, la jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner une seule phrase. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela dérape à ce point. Certes, elle n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin, mais tout de même. Les sentiments étaient présents, s'il lui laissait seulement aligner une phrase, il pourrait le comprendre ! Il pourrait savoir. Il pourrait soulager cette torture qui l'animait tant !

\- Je veux juste que vous me laissiez m'expliquer sur ma conduite Jack. Dit-elle plus doucement, soucieuse d'apporter un climat calme au sein de la conversation.

\- Ce que vous voulez ne me concerne pas colonel. Maintenant, vous prenez vos affaires et vous vous tirez ! Reprit Jack, un peu plus calmement, mais toujours aussi sévèrement.

\- Mon général !

\- Carter ! Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force ! S'écria Jack.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas ! Répondit la jeune femme en le défiant du regard et se reculant, craintive.

Comme prouvant ses dires, il s'avança rapidement vers elle, la prit par le bras et la tira en direction de ses escaliers.

\- Mon général, je vous en prie, lâchez moi ! Cria Sam.

\- Quand je vous dit qu'il faut sortir de chez moi, alors vous le faites ! Et vous obéissez ! Cria-t-il en la lâchant dans les escaliers.

Manquant de tomber sous la violence de l'homme, elle s'appuya rapidement contre le mur.

\- Peut-être que je vous ai blessé ! Mais cela ne vous donne aucun droit quant au comportement que vous venez d'avoir envers moi !

\- Parce que peut-être que vous aviez le droit de vouloir abuser de mon corps ?

\- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu abuser de vous Jack ! Contra-t-elle, voyant la une opportunité de s'expliquer.

\- Ah non ?! Parce que se réveiller avec une femme assise sur vous, cela ne vous paraît pas suggestif ?! Cria-t-il de nouveau en élevant la voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu abuser de vous ! J'avais dans le seul but de vous détendre en vous massant ! Vous étiez brûlé par le soleil ! J'ai pensé que cela vous ferez du bien !

\- Et pourquoi pensez vous toujours à ma place, sans même me demander avant alors qu'il s'agit tout de même de mon corps ?! Continua Jack.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû et j'en suis sincèrement désolée Jack. Cela ne se reproduira plus...

\- Dehors !

\- Mon général...

\- Dehors ! Répéta-t-il en recommençant à élever la voix.

\- Mon géné...

\- Cassez vous ! Hurla-t-il en recommençant à la tirer par le bras et ouvrant la porte pour la mettre à la porte.

\- Non, arrêtez !

\- Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Cria Jack alors que même les voisins pouvaient entendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je vous en supplie... Pleura la jeune femme.

\- DÉGAGEZ !

\- JE VOUS AIME !

Dirent-ils en même temps. Surprit, il regarda la jeune femme alors qu'elle était à genoux par terre, ne voulant pas sortir, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Je vous aime Jack... Sanglota-t-elle. Je vous aime... Je vous en prie, ne me rejetez pas... Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... Finit-elle en chuchotant, la voix hachée par ses sanglots.

Jack prit la jeune femme par les aisselles, la colla contre lui et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il la prit dans ses bras alors que son mal de tête revenait en force. Elle s'accrocha à son débardeur alors qu'il la transportait dans le salon. Il retourna à l'extérieur en éteignant le feu de la cuisinière au passage. Il s'assit à la place où il était avant d'être réveillé et cala Sam dans ses bras.

\- Jack... Je... Je... Essaya de dire Sam.

\- Chut ! Souffla-t-il en lui déposant des baisers sur la tête. Essayant de la bercer comme il pouvait.

\- Je vous en prie... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Taisez vous Sam. Répondit O'Neill sur le même ton.

Comprenant qu'elle était dans les bras de Jack et qu'il s'était calmé, elle se laissa aller et ses sanglots redoublèrent de force. Jack resserra ses bras autour d'elle tandis qu'il calait la tête de la jeune femme au creux de son cou. Elle, tenait son débardeur dans ses points serrés et n'envisageait même pas de le lâcher. Une enfant effrayée aurait été comparable à cette attitude. Mais Jack s'en foutait, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire depuis le début, mais il n'avait pas écouté. Il aurait dû, toute cette mascarade n'aurait pas eu lieue, et il ne l'aurait pas effrayée, il n'aurait pas eu à la mettre à la porte. Dieu sait par quel stratagème il allait devoir lui redonner confiance maintenant. Même envisager qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui à Washington lui semblait peu probable après cette violente dispute. Sam commençait seulement à se calmer alors que Jack ne la regardait pas. Il regardait les alentours. Tout d'un coup, après la tempête, tout paraissait soudainement très calme. Pourvu que personne n'ai appelé la police ! Il en serait bien embêté. Il voulut bouger mais entendit le gémissement de la jeune femme. Signe qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras de Jack O'Neill. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer et à quel prix ? Ça, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie de rester ou de partir, ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se trouvait très bien dans ses bras et qu'elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que ce moment s'arrête. Cela faisait maintenant une demie heure qu'ils étaient là et Jack commençait à souffrir de son mal de tête, du froid et du fait qu'il soit dans une très mauvaise position pour son dos.

\- Sam... Commença-t-il.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me mettez pas à la porte mon général. Souffla la jeune femme alors que les larmes ne coulaient plus.

\- Sam, regardez moi.

La jeune femme releva la tête doucement, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il prit son menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Le crayon noir avait coulé sous ses yeux, elle avait les yeux rouges, vitreux par les larmes qui menaçaient encore de verser. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, souhaitant lui montrer combien lui aussi l'aimait. Il l'enlaça si fort, qu'il cru qu'il allait l'étouffer.

\- Il faut rentrer. Murmura-t-il.

Doucement, il se leva, l'emmena avec lui. Elle prit sa chemise en main, ses chaussures aux pieds et le tube de crème qui était resté dehors. Elle posa le tube sur la table de la cuisine tandis qu'elle préféra garder la chemise de cet homme dans ses mains.

\- Je remets les pâtes à chauffer. Confirma-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle. Voulez vous boire quelque chose ?

\- C'est bien quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu en arrivant, mais là, au moment présent, elle n'avait ni faim, ni soif. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir survécu à la tempête O'Neill.

\- Non merci. Souffla-t-elle.

Jack se prit un nouveau verre d'eau avec un doliprane, espérant calmer la douleur de sa tête.

\- Voulez vous rester là ce soir ? Demanda Jack.

Il aurait certainement compris si elle lui disait non. Il pouvait parfois être effrayant.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle se leva lentement, toujours la chemise à la main et prit une spatule afin de remuer les pâtes.

\- J'en déduis que vous allez au moins dîner avec moi. Dit Jack.

\- Oui, j'ai commencé, je finis.

\- Et vous comptez garder la chemise avec vous toute la soirée ? Demanda le militaire en souriant tendrement.

\- Euh... C'est à dire que... Voulu répondre la jeune femme.

\- Rah ! Vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai d'autres ! Pouvez garder celle là ! Dit Jack avec un signe de la main pour qu'elle la garde.

Sam sourit doucement et se reconcentra sur ses pâtes. Le militaire s'excusa et alla prendre sa douche. La chaleur, la transpiration, les effluves d'alcool, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et il se sentirait mieux. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il mit la table et attendit que la jeune femme termine de mettre les pâtes dans le plat à gratin, puis au four.

\- Allez venez là maintenant. Demanda Jack à la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre une chaise et la tirer pour s'installer, le militaire la tira par le poignet et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Pas très à son aise, le jeune femme commença à parler alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mon général...

\- Hey... Sam ! J'ai comprit, et vous êtes toute pardonnée.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Jack lui releva la tête avec deux doigts et regarda ses yeux qui le fuyait.

\- Sam. Explique moi maintenant...

Sam leva les yeux vers lui et commença son récit.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée chez vous, quelques minutes à peine après que je sois sur le toit, mon portable à sonné. C'était Bareth. Il m'a invité à dîner sans même me laisser le choix de lui dire oui ou non. Il a raccroché avant. Pour ne pas lui poser un lapin, je me suis donc rendu là bas. Je vous promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne l'aime pas et... On... On ne couche pas ensemble. C'est un simple ami...

Un long silence l'interrompit alors que Jack analysait à présent ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Lorsque je suis rentrée ce matin, vers minuit, vous étiez complètement saoul. J'ai eu si peur pour vous ! Je vous ai ramené dans votre chambre, je vous ai déshabillé, j'ai tout nettoyé et je vous ai finalement soigné avant de continuer mes recherches. Lorsque je suis partie ce matin, vous dormiez encore. Alors je vous ai laissé un mot. Puis je vous ai appelé à midi et vous n'avez jamais répondu. J'avais si peur que j'ai fait le maximum pour écourter la conférence. Je suis venue immédiatement ensuite. Pour finir, lorsque je suis arrivée, je voulais m'excuser pour vous avoir abandonné hier, et vous étiez endormi, et, le soleil n'aidant pas... J'étais fatiguée, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Veuillez m'excuser mon général. Souffla Sam en baissant la tête.

\- Carter... Ce n'est rien. Arrêtez de vous excuser, cela ne sert à rien. Vous avez tout fait pour vous faire pardonner et j'ai agi comme un imbécile.

\- Non... !

\- Ah ! Dit-il en levant la main pour la faire taire. J'aimerais que vous me disiez réellement si vous m'aimez ou pas, ou si c'était juste pour m'arrêter dans ma colère.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde aussi vite. Mais à voir tout l'entrain qu'elle avait mit dans sa réponse, ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

\- Bien sur que je vous aime Jack ! Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir ! Et encore moins sur un tel sujet !

Jack ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Il laissa couler ses mots doux au sein de son oreille, les laissant se propager dans son corps, à travers ses veines, ses tendons, ses ligaments, ses muscles. C'était tellement doux ! Il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'en revenait encore pas.

\- Encore !

Sam ne comprenait pas. Elle pensait qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait pu éprouver à son égard puisque par deux fois, il ne lui avait pas répondu. Et pourtant...

\- Quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle non sûre de comprendre la demande.

\- Encore, dis le moi encore !

\- Euh... Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu m'aimes.

\- Je t'aime Jack. Répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Samantha Carter. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux sous cet aveux alors qu'un mince sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres pincées pour se retenir de pleurer. Finalement ne pouvant plus se retenir, Sam éclata de rire en pleurant. Pleurant de joie et de sentiments refoulés, la peur qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments. Secouée par toutes ses émotions, elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et pleura de bonheur alors qu'elle avait calé sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Jack la serra contre lui, heureux de se dénouement. Voilà qu'ils étaient ensemble. De ses deux mains, il recula la tête de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien passant de ses yeux à ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle se détache si elle ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin. Mais elle n'en fit rien, fermant les yeux dans l'attente de ce baiser. Surprit, il la regarda faire et sourit pendant un court laps de temps, profitant de la vision de sa subordonnée en attente de ses lèvres. Finalement conquit, il approcha ses lèvres de la jeune femme et d'une simple pression, les colla à celles de la militaire. Un deuxième baiser suivit après le premier, puis un troisième, goûtant seulement au goût sucré des lèvres, à leurs souplesses, savourant les frissons qui venaient froisser sa peau. Une fois le baiser rompu, Sam appuya son front sur celui du militaire alors qu'il repartait une nouvelle fois à la recherche de sa bouche, n'en ayant pas fini pour le moment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa bouche plus intensément, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Sam, qui elle, ne s'y opposa absolument pas. Saluant l'entrée de sa partenaire en bouche par un gémissement, elle le laissa déguster, savourer, apprendre à connaître l'autre. Il la titilla d'abord de la pointe de sa langue, touchant seulement, puis, il fit glisser toute sa longueur contre la sienne. Laissant la place aux frissons et aux nombreuses sensations, permettant à son corps de réagir et à la jeune femme de gémir. Il posa une main derrière sa tête et l'appuya plus contre lui. Ne souhaitant pas rompre le contact, tandis que de l'autre main, il l'incitait à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle le fit avec un brin d'hésitation, se rappelant de la précédente scène à ce propos, mais comprit justement qu'il souhaitait lui faire oublier ça. Elle se plia donc à son désir et se colla torse contre torse alors qu'il la maintenait au plus proche de lui. Découvrant son antre humide, il caressa son palais, ses dents, l'intérieur de ses joues, sa langue. Et puis il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne sentit pas non plus lorsqu'il la porta pour se lever, ni même quand il lui défit son blaser, ou qu'il la plaqua délicatement contre le mur avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Il commença à ouvrir les boutons qui refermaient sa chemise tandis qu'elle lui enlevait son débardeur. Jack partit à la recherche de son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire, puis de nouveau sa bouche, qu'il ne parvenait plus à laisser. Il l'aimait bien trop pour la laisser partir à nouveau, elle dormirait ici ce soir. Il passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, relevant la jupe au passage. Se collant contre le point le plus extrême, le plus sensible de la jeune femme. Cela lui tira un gémissement, électrisant l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Leurs regards n'avaient plus aucune couleur, noir, noir désir. Sam ouvrit le pantalon de son homme d'un coup de pouce et passa sa main à l'intérieur afin de prendre en main l'objet de ses désirs, ceux qui hantaient ses rêves depuis 10 ans. Un râle profond se fit entendre à son oreille alors qu'il laissait ses dents égratigner sa peau fine sous son oreille. Les genoux sous son dos et les cuisses sous ses fesses, il lui demanda de se relever et lui enleva son chemisier, il ne lui restait que son soutien gorge et sa jupe un peu trop relevée. Et puis, l'odeur du four l'interrompit, elle seulement.

\- Jack... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Hum... Grogna-t-il, de nouveau à l'affut de frissons dans sa nuque.

\- Le four. On doit éteindre le four ou le gratin va brûler. Dit la jeune femme comme essayant de reprendre conscience.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Le gratin est dans le four ! Il est temps de le sortir. Reprit-elle en le poussant doucement.

\- Va m'attendre dans ma chambre, je m'en occupe. Dit-il en se relevant plus vite que n'importe quelle personne.

Sam se leva également, toujours la chemise de Jack en main, ne voulant plus s'en éloigner. Elle parcouru le couloir dans lequel elle avait eu une violente altercation avec son supérieur, puis, à l'entrée de la chambre, elle sentit deux mains la prendre par la taille et la pousser dans la pièce, alors que l'homme la tenant refermait la porte d'un coup de pied.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire l'amour avec ma chemise ? Rigola Jack au creux de son cou.

La jeune femme rigola et tous les deux partirent pour une nuit à s'aimer, avec la chemise de Jack.

 **FIN**


End file.
